Professor Triton And The School Of Phantoms
by Enigmagic
Summary: The first in a planned trilogy of Professor Layton fanfics which take place in the future. "Professor" Luke Triton begins his work at Greensheller High when strange occurrences start happening. Expect mystery, intrigue and a whole heap of puzzles.
1. Prologue: A Pleasant Reunion

So, this is the first chapter of a Professor Layton fanfic project I'm embarking on. Naturally, you can expect a plethora of puzzles and a heap of mystery. I think this series will be probably a little darker than the original Prof. Layton games, but I'll be trying to keep it within a reasonable resemblance of the original games. So, sit back and enjoy **Professor Triton And The School Of Phantoms**.

* * *

_Prologue: A Pleasant Reunion_

"Here's your tea, Professor."

The sound of a china teacup meeting a small plate echoed through the cafe. Despite it being a weekend, the cafe was mostly empty. Besides the owners, the only inhabitants of the little shop were a young man of about 20 in a light blue cap and open blue blazer with a matching blue tie, and a cheerful old man in a wheelchair wearing a brown tophat. Despite his age, the old man still seemed young and his eyes had a certain kind of peculiar sparkle to them.

"My, Luke. You've certainly grown."

Professor Layton took a sip from his tea and folded his hands across his lap. The young man rubbed the back of his hand in embarrasment.

"Heh. Well, I'm still a boy at heart, Professor."

Luke Triton grinned as he pulled out his chair and sat down at the table. In front of him sat his own cup. A cup of coffee.

"Yes. I happened to notice from the surprising amount of milk and coffee you had added to your coffee."

The Professor rubbed his chin in thought with a calm, knowing smile. Luke was naturally upset.

"Argh. I thought you wouldn't notice. What gave it away?"

"Simple, Luke. A fly would much prefer sweet tea to a normal cup of coffee any day, wouldn't it?"

With a little flourish, the Professor pointed to a small black fly which had been circling around Luke's coffee for quite some time.

"I see your mind's still as sharp as ever, Professor." Luke smiled and laughed as he swatted away the fly. "Sorry, Mr. Fly but this is my coffee."

"Yes, well... Even in old age, a true gentleman keeps his wits and mind sharp. Actually, tell me, Luke... Have you been making sure to keep your mind strong?"

This time Luke just sipped his coffee and didn't say a word. His hat naturally cast a shadow over his eyes, and his cheeks flushed red.

"I see..." The Professor crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he began to think up a puzzle. "That won't do at all, Luke. Remember what I taught you? A true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved."

Professor Layton's eyes snapped open and he smiled mischeivously, his eyes shining.

"How about you try this one on for size? As a little bit of a refresher."

- - - - - - **Puzzle 001: A Study in Blue**- - - - - - - - -

I recently walked to my office to find the door locked from the inside. As hard as I tried to push it open, it wouldn't budge. Luckily, I had a spare key which I used to open the door. But for some reason it wasn't unlocking the door. Eventually, I decided to break down the door. However, once I got inside the place was a mess! Someone had knocked over my most expensive ink and it had covered the floor in a blue mess. I realised right away that the person behind this heinous crime must have accidentally knocked over the ink and fled in fear. However, the door was definitely locked from the inside and the window was bolted shut from the inside. I looked around the room but the only trace of the culprit I could find was a screw that hadn't been there before. Just how did this messy mastermind escape?!

Luke closes his eyes in thought and put his hand on his chin in thought...

"Hmm... How about... This!"

Luke's eyes instantly snap open and he grins, almost goofily. It's instantly apparent that he has the answer.

"Another puzzle solved."

"Heheheh. This one's an easy one, professor."

Luke put down his cup as he begins explaining his answer.

"The culprit just switched your door with another one, didn't he? That's why there was a screw on the floor and why your key didn't work!"

Professor Layton was pleased. He nodded and his smile grew bigger.

"It looks like after all these years, you still have a knack for puzzle solving. I'm impressed, Luke."

"Oh, it was nothing, Professor. Though, I should mention that if this really happened, it wouldn't work for a second considering you have that big tophat symbol on your door."

"Very observant, Luke. I'm surprised you remembered that."

"I'm just doing my best to follow in your footsteps."

Luke grinned and patted a black leather briefcase on the floor next to him.

"This is all my teaching equipment. I'm not exactly a professor, yet but everyone has to start somewhere."

Professor Layton let out a chuckle.

"Well, then, Luke. Don't keep me in suspense. When are you starting?"

Luke drained the rest of his coffee and wiped his face on a napkin.

"Tomorrow's my first day. I'm going to be teaching at Gressenheller High."

Luke beamed and the Professor nodded calmly.

"I'm very proud of you, Luke. You've become a gentleman in your own right."

Luke gasped in shock as Professor Layton took off his tophat and placed it in front of him.

"Here, Luke. This is my parting gift to you. It was given to me once I became a true gentleman and now, Luke, I pass it onto you."

"P..Professor..."

Luke's eyes brimmed with tears and, for a second, he reflected how he was as a young child calling himself the Professor's Number 1 Apprentice. It was only then did Luke finally notice how old the Professor had gotten. While he still remained his dignity and youth, it was clear that the man was tired and frail.

"Now, Luke. A gentleman doesn't cry in public."

The Professor smiled kindly as Luke took off his cap, and placed the top-hat on.

"Professor... I can't thank you enough..."

Professor Layton merely shook his head.

"No, Luke. You have earned the title of a gentleman now. No longer are you my apprentice number 1. You are now a 'Professor Triton', of sorts."

"Thank you... Professor." Luke whispered as Professor Layton wheeled himself out the door.

"No, Luke. I should thank you."

The Professor smiled as he left the cafe. It felt rather bare and empty with only one person in it. Luke finally wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled.

Professor Triton... It had a nice ring to it.

_-Prologue: Finished-_


	2. Chapter 1: The School Year Begins

**Chapter 1: The School Year Begins**

"Harumph. Listen up, Children. Listen up."

Principal Devon rapped his ruler against the desk, as he coughed into a handkerchief. He was a rather short man, with a bristly mustache and thick rimmed glasses. His head was strangely shaped. Something similar to an upside down yam. At the very top of it was a small, ill-fitting toupee of light red hair.

Principal Devon took a sip of water from a glass on the table and rapped his ruler against the desk again. A paper aeroplane soared past his head, but the room went silent.

"This is Mr. Triton, your new english teacher."

As he spoke, he began to write Luke's name on the board in chalk. The screeching sound of the chalk caused Luke to wince and the students to cover their ears.

"Ahem. Yes. Now then, I trust you'll treat him well. Mr. Triton, do you have anything to say?"

Luke snapped out of his daydreams and laughed nervously. Principal Devon was clearly unimpressed by the way he scowled and adjusted his glasses. Thinking it wise to change the subject, Luke picked up his briefcase and made his way to the desk.

"Right. My name's Luke Triton and I'll be your english teacher this year. With any luck, we'll be able to get through the year without any trouble."

A rather pudgy boy with a thick mop of hair covering his eyes and a blue and white striped shirt instantly interjected.

" 'Ang on a tick! Wot was that name again?"

Luke was taken aback. Placing his briefcase on the desk, he adjusted his top-hat.

"Well, it's Luke Triton and I'm-"

"No way! No soddin' way. There's no way this is that same Luke Triton that solved all 'em mysteries with Professor Layton all them years back."

Luke quickly regained his composure. In fact, he even began to chuckle.

"Actually, that's exactly who I am. You're talking to Professor Layton's apprentice himself, Luke Triton!"

The room instantly exploded into excited murmurs and whispers. Could this really be THAT Luke Triton? But wasn't he kind of like a celebrity? After all, Professor Layton DID save the world all those times...

"Come off it. You're just an 'ack adult who thinks he's summat special. You're not the real deal."

Luke grinned and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Oh, really? And what if I still say I am?"

"Then I'll demand you show us sum proof! That's 'ow it works, right?"

"And just what kind of proof do you want, Mr..."

"Biff. And I've already got a way you can prove yourself!"

Biff began to excitedly jump up and down on his seat.

"I've been stumped on this puzzle 'ere all night! It's been driving me bonkers, it 'as! Only the real apprentice of Professor Layton could solve this doozy!"

- - - - - - -** Puzzle 002: New Door**- - - - - - -

The other day, my friend came up to me with a challenge that he had come up with while watching his house getting renovated. While they were putting in new bathroom doors, he was hist by a flash of inspiration. Straight away, he rushed over to me to see if he could complete his challenge. All I had to do was rearrange the letters of "New Door" into any order I like to make one word. It seemed simple enough, but I just couldn't do it. There's absolutely no way to make new door into one word!

Luke closes his eyes as he ponders the puzzle.

"Hmm... Maybe it's... this?"

Luke's eyes instantly snap open as he reaches the answer.

"Another puzzle solved!"

Luke Triton walked up to the chalkboard and, gently so he didn't destroy his ears, began writing out the letters " R" on it.

"This puzzles actually pretty easy once you figure out what it's asking you to do. After all, the puzzles not asking you to rearrange the letters so that it spells a single word."

Biff almost fell of his chair in surprise.

"Eh! What are you talking about!? Of course it is! It clearly said to rearrange the letters to spell out one word!"

"Exactly!"

Luke pointed at Biff, chalk still in hand. He was waiting for just this moment. Secretly, Luke had always wanted to pull off a dramatic point as he explained a riddle to someone. But with the professor always around he almost never got the chance.

"The riddle was asking us to spell out 'One Word'."

Underneath the previous letters, Luke began to write out a completely new set. "O.N.E. W.O.R.D". This time, Biff really did fall out of his chair.

"Argh! I can't believe I missed something that simple!"

Almost instantly, a cold chuckle could be heard. A young girl in a black dress and wearing a smirk on her face, stood up. She had straight black hair that framed her face and a rather pale skin colour. Underneath her eyes were slightly dark bags.

"Hm. That's because you're a fool, Biff."

"Eh! Like you can talk, Violetta!"

"Of course I can. Quite naturally, in fact. Mainly because of these wonderful little things called vocal chords."

Violetta took a little bow after her words.

"Mr. Triton. A very nice display, but Biff is rather simple. And, frankly, that riddle was only worth a mere 20 or so picarats. If you would, sir, allow me to be the real test of your claims."

The class, once again, gasped. It seemed the strange girl, Violetta, was challenging the new teacher. Luke hid his surprise. After all, a gentleman must remain calm at all times.

"The real test of my claims?"  
"Exactly, Mr. Triton. For, you see, it has become rather tiresome and boring to put up with the lies of teachers who wish to seem interesting. Hence, I propose you put your money where your mouth is and face me in a, hm... Gentleman and Gentlewoman's duel."

"A... Duel?"

Luke tried to hide the fact he was nervous. Luckily, the top-hat hid the sweat on his brow. Thank you, Professor. Violetta merely smiled again.

"That is correct. This will be a hypothetical fight to the death between the two parties. Or, as it is sometimes more commonly claimed, a 'Puzzle Battle'."

Luke grinned. He'd seen the Professor pull this type of thing off heaps of times. As long as he stayed quick-witted, he should be fine.

"Alright, then. I accept your challenge."

Luke tipped his hat, as a gentleman should. Violetta merely giggled maliciously.

"Good, good. Let's see just how sharp that wit of yours is, Mr. Triton."

**- - - Puzzle Battle: Violetta! - - -**

"This challenge will take the form of a 'hypothetical obstacle course'. You'll make your way through a series of dungeons and if you can make it to the end, you'll win and survive my challenge. But if you don't, certain death awaits you. Now then... Let's begin."

Upon the chalkboard, Violetta draws a stick figure Luke before three chambers. In one is a bomb, the other a swordsman and in the final one a set of three lions.

**- -DUNGEON ONE!- -**

At the first dungeon you come across, three doors await you. Behind the first is a bomb that will explode once you enter the room. In the second, is a swordsmaster who is set to execute you. And behind the third is a whole gang of lions who haven't eaten for three weeks! Now then, make your choice. Which door do you want to go through?

Luke places his hand under his chin in thought.

"Maybe the answer is..."

Luke grins and points at Violetta.

"Now I have it!"

"It's simple. I'll go through the third door. After all, if a lion hasn't eaten for three days it probably isn't very... You know, alive."

Violetta looked shocked! She hadn't expected Luke to make it through that. For a second, she grimaced but soon composed herself.

"Very good, Mr. Triton. But I haven't finished my test yet."

As she speaks, she begins drawing two new doors branching off from the lion one. One has a picture of a snake on it, and the other has a picture of a dog on it.

**- -DUNGEON TWO!- -**

At the second dungeon, you approach two doors. One leads to a pack of ravenous wolves and the other to a swarm of angry rattlesnakes. Once again, make your choice.

Luke places his hand on his top-hat in thought.

"I should probably choose..."

Luke let's go and points at Violetta, once again.

"I think I've got it!"

"I'm supposed to go for the room with the wolves, aren't I?"

Violetta's smile seemed a tad forced as she questioned Luke.

"Are you sure? What makes you say that?"

Luke began to stroke his chin, as he figured a gentleman would.

"Well, it's obvious. Unlike the snakes, who are angry, the wolves are just hungry. So, all I have to do is give them some food and I should be able to get through the dungeon safely enough."

"OBJECTION!"

Violetta pointed at Luke and slammed her table. Luke was, naturally, startled. Partly because he wasn't expecting her interruption, but also because he didn't expect a 14 year old girl to be using legalese.

"Mr. Triton, just where exactly are you getting this food from!? There's no wolf pellets just lying around!"

Luke took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"Well, there's no wolf pellets but I could probably just feed them a few of the lion carcasses from the previous dungeon. Especially since those have bones which the wolves will be preoccupied chewing."

Personally, even though it was just hypothetical, Luke felt sorry for the lions. It was pretty cruel, and ungentlemanly, to just throw away their body like that. Still, the sour look Violetta made at that moment made him feel much better.

"Fine. You worked that one out. But there's still one dungeon left!"

This time, Violetta merely drew one door branching off from the wolf door. This one was marked with a question mark.

**- - FINAL DUNGEON! - -**

This is the last dungeon, behind this door lies the end of the game. However! It is unknown just what is behind this door. It could be demons, monsters, murderers, vicious animals... Just because behind this door lasts the end, doesn't mean you'll survive. So, do you choose to open the door which might just lead to your doom? Or will you stay safely in the final dungeon? Remember, the way to win this puzzle battle is to survive. So, make your choice. Open the door, or leave it shut?

Luke calmly thinks the choices through.

"There's only one possible answer I CAN choose..."

Luke let's go and points at Violetta with dramatic force.

"I've solved the final puzzle!"

steadfastly, Luke places his hands on his desk. With a grin, he answers the question.

"Isn't it obvious?"

With a (probably overly) dramatic point, Luke declares his answer.

"I open that door and charge right through!"

Shock ripples through the class, as Violetta's smirk twitches.

"Even knowing it could lead to certain death you charge through that door?!"

Luke shakes his head and calmly smiles.

"I'm afraid, I already know that behind that door isn't certain death. Remember what you said at the start of this? I believe it went something like: "

'This challenge will take the form of a 'hypothetical obstacle course'. You'll make your way through a series of dungeons and if you can make it to the end, you'll win and survive my challenge. But if you don't, certain death awaits you. Now then... Let's begin.'

Violetta gasped and stepped backwards, slightly.

"Ah! I said..."

"Right. You said that if I make it to the end, I'll win and survive. And just now your own puzzle stated that behind that final door lied the end. In other words, my survival was guaranteed the second I opened that door."

Luke lifted the top-hat, slightly, so his eyes could be better seen as he drove the final nail in.

"And, besides, if I stayed in that room I'd eventually end up like the lions. Starved to death!"

Violetta's arms swung backwards as she backpedalled right into her own desk and tripped onto the floor. The rest of the class erupted into a mad chorus of cheers and applause.

"Well, now. Wot did I say? This fella's the real deal."

"Oh, shut up, Biff."

Luke was grinning from ear to ear. It had been ages since he had felt like this. After his journey's with the Professor there was much less puzzle solving and mysteries. It was actually pretty dull. But now he was solving puzzles once again, and it felt so familiar and comfortable. Sadly, all good things come to an end. As Principal Devon's ruler hit the desk, the applause died down and the room went quiet.

"Harumph. Well, well. That was certainly an eventful lesson. Though, I'd rather you stick to the curriculum, Mr. Triton."

Luke rubbed the back of his head as his face turned slightly red.

"Well, sir, it's only the first class and all..."

"Quite alright. Yes, quite alright. A few puzzles could be good outside of class time, actually. I might even test you myself later. Ho ho..."

Principal Devon began to stroke his chin thoughtfully.

"In any case, class is now over. Mr. Triton will see you all tomorrow. Class dismissed."

With an awkward shuffle, Principal Devon made his way out of the classroom followed by a torrent of students. Luke, instead, sat at his new desk and put his feet up. Things were looking up for the Professor's apprentice.

"Hm? What's this?"

Among the crowd of students, someone had slipped a black and purple letter onto his desk.

"Mr. Triton,  
I have something to speak to you about of the utmost importance. Please come find our detective club in room 2AB after class today. The fate of the entire school depends on it. Only the apprentice of The Legendary Professor Layton can help us in this time of need. So please come and find us. We need your help, as soon as possible.

~The Gressenheller High Detective Agency~"

As Luke looked over the strange and puzzling letter, a shadowy figure sneered from outside his classroom door. This was going to be the beginning of the most terrifying case to occur at Gressenheller High.

_-Chapter 1: Finished-_


	3. Chapter 2: The Gressenheller Detectives

**Chapter 2: The Gressenheller Detective Club**

A young girl, a rather plump boy and a boy in a black tophat sat around a table. The girl wore a plaid dress andhad straight cut hair, which she kept under a deerstalker cap. On her nose were a set of thick rimmed glasses. She sat at the head of the table, and as her demeanour suggested, she was the head of the group.

The plump boy wore a black vest with a grey bow tie, a black bowler hat and had particularly accented eyebrows. The odd shape of his nose seemed to cast a shadow that almost looked like a mustache from a distance. In addition to this, the way he swept his hair into his hat made him look almost bald.

The final boy, in the top hat, wore a bored expression on his face. His collar was turned upwards and he wore a messy cross between a cravat and a necktie. His hair, too, was messy and stuck out from under his hat.

All three of these students stood up and greeted Luke as he entered the room, before gesturing to a seat opposite the girl.

"Mr. Triton," the girl began, in a voice completely devoid of expression, "I see that you have responded to my note. A pleasure."

Luke pulled out the seat that was offered to him, and sat down. Carefully, he tugged on the corner of his hat. The emptiness of the girls voice made him slightly uncomfortable. She almost felt like a robot.

"So, you're the ones who left the note on my desk?"

The girl smiled and did a curtsey.

"Elementary. That is correct, Mr. Triton. Though, that was a simple mystery."

She smiled but she still showed no emotion. Luke glanced at the door and then glanced back.

"And, uh... Who are all of you exactly?"

The girl adjusted her glasses, and the light glinted off the edge.

"Shirley Doyle. Head of the Gressenheller Detective Club, naturally."

The plump boy bowed theatrically and grinned. Licking his finger and holding it up to the air, he began his introduction.

"Voilà! You wish to know my title magnifique?"

The spun his finger around and smirked.

"I am le detective fantastique, Herrald Paro~! Genius of the Gressenheller Detective Club!"

"..."

Luke turned his head to the final member. The boy in the tophat remained silent. In fact, he began writing in a notebook instead.

"And you are...?"

The boy continued writing and ignoring Luke. Shirley spoke up, since it was obvious he wasn't answering.

"This is Augustus Allen. The creator of the Gressenheller Detective Club. He's also a published author, as it stands."

The boy sniffed and continued writing. His eyes never leaving the page. He certainly didn't seem like the kind of person who could, or would, start up a club of any kind. But that wasn't the issue in question here.

"So, why did you leave me that message to come here?"

Shirley grinned and said three words. Those three words, spoken in her empty tone of voice sent shivers up Lukes spine.

"A phantom murderer."

The room went still and silent, except for the sound of Augustus' pen.

"You're not serious, are you? Are you really telling me that a ghost commited a murder? That's crazy."

Luke chuckled nervously and looked at the door again. A true gentleman didn't run from a challenge, but Luke could probably walk quickly enough if he got up now. Sadly, Herrald began speaking.

"But, sacre bleu! It is but le vérité! Just the other morning, I myself saw it with my own eyes!"

"It's a mysterious rumour that we want to put to rest." Shirley continued. "Ghost's and phantoms are disallowed from being the culprit by Knox himself, you know."

Luke put his hand against the side of his head. He was confused. Just what were they talking about.

"But... you said it was a murder, didn't you? How come I haven't heard about it?"

"Because they claim that it was but le petite accident! Only we of the detective club know better!" Herrald pointed at Luke furiously with a pudgy finger.

"On the day of the crime, the club was sent a letter from an anonymous source saying that the phantom was going to strike in our old clubroom on the second floor and to stay away. While we are detectives, we are logical enough to avoid possible demise if unnecessary. In any case, that old clubroom was the room the victim was in when it happened." Shirley explained and pointed upwards to help explain what she was saying.

'I see. So they were scared of this phantom, after all.' Luke grinned subtly at the thought.

"But, if someone died I would have heard about it, wouldn't I?"

Herrald and Shirley averted their eyes.

"Well, that is because of the, how you say, le...Um..."

"I'm afraid we may have given you one piece of misinformation in our haste..."

A bored voice cut in at that moment.

"Mr. Edgar's isn't dead. Not yet."

For a brief second, Augustus spoke up and looked at Luke with cold eyes. Dark and black, they froze your very core. But, almost at once, he went back to looking at his writing with a sigh.

"What does he mean by 'not yet'?"

Luke's interest was sufficiently piqued.

"Well, you see, le professeur extrodinaire is in, how you say, a coma."

"Damage to the spinal cord from being thrown out a second floor window. He certainly could have died. It's lucky just to be alive" Her tone was just as emotionless as ever, but she looked down at the table instead of at Luke.

As soon as she noticed Luke was looking at her, Shirley sat back up and pointed forward.

"And that's where you come in, as the famous Professor Layton's assistant, you will be promoted from Watson to Detective and will aid us in our investigation."

Luke chuckled and smiled awkwardly. It's not like he wasn't interested in the case. It had been years since he had done any work on a mystery... But still...

"Aren't you being a little hasty? I mean, it might actually have been an accident. And, besides, I still don't know anything about the case..."

"Mal! You know that the victim was thrown out un fenêtre, do you not?"

Luke shot a confused look at Shirley. He never did pick up French.

"He points out that you know that the victim was thrown from a window. That is, really, all you need to know right now. The scene of the crime will tell the rest. Trust me."

"Hmmm..."

Luke closed his eyes in thought. Well, it couldn't hurt to take a look around the 'crime scene'. And if there was nothing to find, then he could just leave. He had nothing to lose.

"Alright. Just a quick look."

The detective club smiled as they left their chairs.

"Then it is decided. Follow me. To the room where the murder occured."

Shirley opened the door and began heading up the stairs...

* * *

A shadowy figure sat in a room. On their desk was a photo of Luke Triton from years and years ago. He stood next to Professor Layton. Happy. Carefree...

"Layton... Triton... You took everything away from me. Everything..."

The figure picked up a red marker and drew a massive X over the faces in the photo before violently balling it up with fury and hate, and tossing it at the wall. As it fell into the bin, they grinned and cackled.

"Oh, Luke Triton. I hope you're prepared, because I am going to show you exactly the amount of pain you caused me."

And the figure threw back their head and laughed, mania cracking their voice and distorting their eyes. They laughed and laughed until they finally sat back down in their chair, seething with rage.

_Chapter 2: Complete_


End file.
